DESCRIPTION FOR CENTER APPLICATION (provided by the investigator): Since 1998, the Yale-Griffin Prevention Research Center has been dedicated to conducting research pertaining to the I?, 2?, and 3?- prevention of chronic disease;to participatory research methods;to a robust research agenda inclusive of developmental/determinant, intervention, and translational research;to community involvement in public health;to the eradication of disparities in health/health care in the communities served;and to the dissemination of effective interventions in support of the national objectives of Healthy People 2010/20. In that span, the Center has acquired over $8 million in project grants beyond CDC core funding;run more than 60 trials;and generated 87 publications. Staff has grown from 5 to 16, and facilities have expanded from 1,200 to 3,600 square feet;the Center houses dedicated Research, Administrative/Infrastructure, Evaluation, Training, Community Engagement/Partnerships, and Communication/Dissemination Cores to support its work. The breadth of partnerships has grown tremendously over the past ten years through the active participation of Community Committee members, Community Action Teams, study participants and partners. Since its inception, the Center has placed particular emphasis on diabetes, obesity, and health disparities, with studies in four key content areas: lifestyle modification (1? prevention), including behavior change and environmental reform;and health care system modification (2? and 3? prevention), including clinical preventive service delivery and chronic disease management. Over the next 5 years, the center will build on successes to date, and on its extensive array of partnerships, to expand its community-based research agenda with increasing service to all of Connecticut and beyond via the PRC network. The Center will continue addressing disparities in major cities, particularly New Haven, whereas preserving close ties with the Lower Naugatuck Valley community. Core funds will support staff, infrastructure and advancing development of the TRIPOD (Translational Research Initiatives for the Prevention of Obesity and Diabetes) initiative, a program of diabetes/obesity prevention and control for use by the PRC network nationwide. Following 10 years of growth, expansion and gratifying productivity, the Center is poised to become an even more vital contributor to Connecticut, and the nation.